


Of Wolves and Flowers

by Wahine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahine/pseuds/Wahine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb wanted to kill Loras Tyrell in that instant. The Knight of Flowers committed the most horrible crime against the Heir of Winterfell - he tried to steal the one thing Robb Stark could not live without. Robb turned away from the stables and walked swiftly toward the godswood. The sound of Jon's joyous laughter echoed in his ears and fanned the flames of fury burning inside his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fury (Robb)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Jon/Robb shippers! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please give constructive criticism. I was inspired to write this after checking out The Young Wolf and the Bastard on Tumblr. If you haven't come across it yet, I urge you to take a look (after reading my story). I'm beyond nervous to make this public, but I wanted to push myself outside of my comfort zone this year. Since I'm starting my last semester of university on Monday, I don't know how often I will be able to update this. However, I promise that this story will be completed. Thank you for taking the time to read this (hopefully it's not absolute shit). Now, let me start at the beginning...

Chapter 1 - Fury (Robb) 

Robb was furious. He could feel his blood boil as it coursed through his veins. An overwhelming desire to thrust his sword into Loras Tyrell consumed him. In the godswood, Robb stood before the heart tree and attempted to calm his fury. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This proved to be a mistake, for as soon as he shut his eyelids, his mind showed him the scene that ignited his anger.

Loras pushing Jon into an empty stable before pressing his lips to Jon's inquisitively. He planted several closed-mouthed kisses on Jon's lips, as if he were asking permission to further his advances. Jon granted Loras access by opening his mouth and wrapping both arms around Loras' neck. Robb watched in dismay as Loras eagerly accepted Jon's invitation to deepen their kiss. A wave of nausea rolled in Robb's stomach as one of Loras' hands gripped Jon's firm arse, while the other offending hand tangled in Jon's black silk curls. The nausea was quickly replaced by rage when Robb saw Loras tug Jon's head back so that he could nip along the column of Jon's neck. Right at the spot where Jon's pulse beat, Loras latched his mouth and sucked on the skin as Jon moaned in approval. When Loras pulled away, Robb could clearly see the red, quarter-sized mark glistening with saliva branded on Jon's neck. Blood pounded in Robb's ears and his vision blurred as he gazed at the love bite. Jon's sudden burst of laughter prompted Robb to tear his eyes away from Jon's neck and stare at his face. Two spots of rose bloomed on Jon's cheeks and his dark brown eyes glittered with delight. Robb wanted to kill Loras Tyrell in that instant. The Knight of Flowers committed the most horrible crime against the Heir of Winterfell - he tried to steal the one thing Robb Stark could not live without. Robb turned away from the stables and walked swiftly toward the godswood. The sound of Jon's joyous laugh echoed in his ears and fanned the flames of fury burning inside his chest.

Robb opened his eyes before his mind replayed the appalling scene a second time. The fire of rage was slowly being extinguished by the cold bitterness of betrayal. Although Loras initiated the kiss, Robb could not deny Jon's enthusiasm in reciprocating Loras' affections. Jon even allowed Loras the privilege of hearing his genuine laugh. The beautiful sound that up until now, only Robb listened to for he was the one who elicited it from Jon. How could Jon give away these treasures that only belonged to Robb? 

Robb expelled a frustrated breath and ran his hands through his auburn curls. The kiss, the mark, and the laugh - three things that belonged to Robb were given to Loras Tyrell. That fucking bastard. If Jon Snow thought his flirtation with Loras Tyrell would progress to something more, then he was sorely mistaken. Robb would never allow another man to bed Jon. Jon was meant for Robb and only Robb. No other would ever feel how warm and tight Jon was on the inside or see Jon's euphoric expression as he climaxed. 

Robb knelt in front of the heart tree and studied the face peering back at him. What could have caused Jon to act so recklessly? The face on the tree did not offer any form of enlightenment, so Robb prayed to his father's gods for an answer. After several minutes of prayer and reflection, the answer dawned on him.

My betrothal. Jon knows about my betrothal.


	2. Gravity (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon was a mess of emotions, yet he continued to fall into Robb's gravity.

Chapter 2 - Gravity (Jon)

Jon felt a pang of guilt as he parted from Loras. He had used Loras to make Robb jealous. Oh yes, Jon was very aware of Robb's presence in the stables. Jon always knew when Robb was near. Robb was the sun and Jon was a planet constantly being pulled into his gravity. Gravity was an indestructible force. Jon considered the bond he and Robb shared to be indestructible. Nothing could prevent Jon from gravitating toward his sun. "Except a wife," Jon thought bitterly. News of Robb's betrothal is what drove Jon into the arms of Ser Loras Tyrell.

Robb's lady mother was the one to inform Jon of Winterfell's upcoming wedding. Catelyn Stark was elated that her son would marry one of the most beautiful women in Westeros - Margaery Tyrell. The joining of House Stark with House Tyrell would help ease tensions between the North and South. And, both the Old gods and the New would envy the beauty of Catelyn Stark's grandchildren. At first, Jon could not comprehend what Lady Stark was telling him, he could not fathom Robb being married to a woman. But, when Jon heard the word "grandchildren," the confusion morphed into devastation. The thought of Robb filling Margaery Tyrell with heirs made Jon physically ill. Bile rose in Jon's throat and he pursed his lips to stop himself from throwing up his breakfast. He quickly excused himself before Catelyn could see him fall apart. Catelyn allowed him to leave as she said, "Perhaps it would be best for you to take the Black, Snow."

Jon wandered around aimlessly after his conversation with Lady Stark. Not only was he going to lose his soulmate, Jon might be forced to join the Night's Watch as well. Everything that Jon loved was being ripped away from him. Why did Robb not tell him about the betrothal? Jon loathed the fact that the person who hated him the most was the one to tell him. The glee in her voice made the news all the more unbearable. Why had she mentioned him going to the Wall? Jon knew that she had tried to convince his father to send him with Benjen six months ago, but Lord Stark wanted Jon to serve as a squire instead.

So, Jon's lord father wrote to noble houses throughout Westeros to inquire if any were in need of a squire. House Tyrell accepted the offer, since Loras was newly knighted. Jon and Loras started exchanging letters once Ned told Jon he would be Ser Loras' squire. Loras often expressed a romantic interest in Jon by including not so subtle innuendos in his letters. Jon remembered Robb's fit of rage after reading one of Loras' more lewd letters. "He wants to fuck you, Jon! I forbid you from going to Highgarden and serving as his squire. I'd rather see you on the Wall than know you're alone with that fucker," Robb had seethed.

The memory of Robb's threat pierced through the fog of despair clouding Jon's mind. What if Robb told his mother that Jon should go to Castle Black instead of Highgarden? It was completely plausible that Robb would condemn Jon to a life of celibacy, so that no other person would have him. Anger began to build up in Jon. Robb was the one who would marry and share a bed with someone else, not Jon. Jon only ever wanted Robb, and had no desire to be intimate with anyone other than Robb. Most of the time, Jon found Robb's possessiveness arousing, but now it pissed him off. Robb expected to keep Jon while fucking Margaery Tyrell. Jon would not share Robb with anyone, especially the Rose of Highgarden.

Jon decided that the most effective way to force Robb's hand was to make him jealous. That was why Jon waited until he knew Robb was watching before he allowed Loras to kiss and mark him. The laugh was unintentional, it was in anticipation of Robb's reaction. However, Jon's giddiness at his ingenuity disappeared as he looked in Loras' eyes. Loras gazed at him with deep fondness, awe, and hope. Guilt crept up on Jon as he walked away from Loras. He would explain everything to Loras after he spoke with Robb. Jon would not lead him on anymore than he already had.

Outside of the stables, Jon searched for Robb. Unsure of which direction his brother went, Jon closed his eyes and tried to sense Robb's location.

Robb's gravity pulled him towards the godswood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest, kudos, and comment! I apologize for any errors, but I don't have time to thoroughly proofread every sentence. Just to let you know, I've decided to alternate between Robb's and Jon's point of view. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	3. Blood (Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon shared the same blood, yet Robb had always loved Jon as more than a brother.

Chapter 3 - Blood (Robb)

The sound of breaking twigs alerted Robb that someone was approaching him. The electric current surging in his blood told him it was Jon. Robb's entire body always jolted to attention whenever Jon was near. It was as if Jon kept Robb alive. Robb often thought he would cease to exist without Jon. They had been inseparable from the day their father brought Jon to Winterfell. At the tender age of five, Robb knew with absolute certainty that he loved Jon as more than a brother. Sansa was an infant when Robb realized that the love he felt for her was different from the love he felt for Jon. With Sansa, he felt a warmness that urged him to be a protective brother, shielding her from harm and insecurity. With Jon, Robb wanted to consume him. Jon was his everything: brother, best friend, confidante, and partner-in-crime. Robb hated anyone who diverted Jon's attention from him. As they grew into men, Robb's love for Jon became more intense and romantic. Whether they were engaged in sword practice or sitting down to eat, Robb would always find an excuse to touch Jon. With every caress and smile, Robb's blood would heat up from the electric currents passing between him and Jon. 

Blood was what restrained Robb from acting on his attraction to Jon. They shared the same father, which meant the wolf blood of Eddard Stark flowed in their veins. All of Westeros knew that the Targaryens married brother-to-sister, but no one would accept Robb Stark taking his half-brother as a consort. Robb thought the gods were especially cruel when they decided that he and Jon would be brothers. Jon was meant to be Robb's, but their blood would keep them apart. That was what Robb resigned himself into believing, until Jon kissed him. All of Robb's misgivings were obliterated the moment Jon pressed their lips together. He no longer cared about the blood they shared, the only thing that mattered was that Jon loved him in the same way.

Their first kiss happened in front of the exact heart tree Robb was praying to now. How ironic that the spot where Robb and Jon began their relationship might also be where they would end it. Robb clenched his jaw and tightened his right hand into a fist. He needed to stifle his fury or he would say something unforgivable to Jon. "Whatever happens, I cannot let this be the end for us. I will not give Jon up. He is the reason I breathe," Robb thought to himself. Slowly, Robb turned around and was immediately pulled into the depths of Jon's soulful brown eyes.

Robb could see a myriad of emotions reflected in Jon's eyes - shame, guilt, anger, hurt, confusion, and betrayal. Betrayal. How could Jon feel betrayed when he was the one who kissed someone else? The prolonged silence became uncomfortable and awkward. Two things that Robb and Jon never felt when they were together. "This is wrong," Robb thought.

After what seemed like hours, Robb tore his eyes from Jon and cleared his throat. "You know of my betrothal to Margaery Tyrell." It was not a question, rather a statement of fact that Jon needed to confirm. Jon nodded his head and retorted, "Your lady mother was kind enough to inform me of the happy news. Congratulations, brother. The Rose of Highgarden is one of the fairest maidens in all of Westeros." Robb grimaced at Jon's bitter sarcasm and the knowledge that his mother told Jon about his engagement. "I'm sorry you had to hear of it from someone other than me, but it doesn't excuse what you did, Jon. How could you let Loras touch you and kiss you?"

Robb could see a wave of anger wash over Jon. "How could I? You have some fucking nerve asking me that. You're the one pledging your life to someone else, not me. Besides, I'm going to be Loras' squire. I thought it was a good way for us to become familiar with one another," Jon said with a nasty smirk.

Robb's fury roared back to full strength. He grabbed two fistfuls of Jon's tunic and pushed him up against the heart tree. "You know very well that I have no desire to be with anyone other than you. You also know that it is my duty as a future lord to marry and produce an heir. My marriage to Margaery is strictly for duty's sake. Once she gives me a son, I promise to never touch her again. You, however, will stop whatever foolish game you're playing with Loras fucking Tyrell. I will not allow you to serve as his squire. You are to remain in Winterfell. With me."

Robb saw Jon deflate as he spoke. "You can't make me stay and watch you be with her. That gut-wrenching jealousy you felt when you saw me with Loras, that is what I will feel every time I see you with Margaery. Why would you want me to live in constant agony?"

Sudden realization and empathy hit Robb. Jon's stunt with Loras was to make him understand the pain Jon would feel when he marries Margery. Robb brought one of his hands up to Jon's face to stroke his jaw and caress his cheek. "You are mine, Jon. Body, heart, and soul. I am yours, as well. I hate that I'll be the cause of your pain, but I cannot let you go. I cannot live without you. Please try to understand that my marriage is for duty and appearance."

Tears welled up in Jon's eyes. "It's not fair, Robb. I'm suppose to be the only one to have you. I know that you need an heir, but it makes me sick to think of her carrying your child. I can't be here. My only options are the Night's Watch or Highgarden. I refuse to freeze to death with Uncle Benjen. Loras is an honorable man. It would be a privilege to serve as his squire. Only as his squire. I could never be with him. I love you and only you. I'm sorry about what happened in the stables. I promise it won't happen again."

Robb drew Jon into a gentle, yet sensuous kiss as a sign of forgiveness. After their kiss ended, Robb sat on the ground with his back against the heart tree. He pulled Jon down to settle in between his legs. With Jon's back pressed to his chest, Robb wrapped one arm around Jon's waist and ran the fingers of his other hand through Jon's curls.

"Stay with me. Don't go," Robb whispered into Jon's ear before he pressed tender kisses to Jon's temple and neck.

"I can't, Robb. I just can't," Jon replied in a hushed voice as he squeezed Robb's hand.

Robb's blood turned into ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between chapters. School and work are killing me. I finally got around to "the confrontation." It's not looking good for our gorgeous boys. Who would have thought the Tyrell siblings could destroy their epic love. I still haven't decided whether this will have a happy ending or not, so be prepared for the not happily ever after just in case. Let me know if you like the direction I'm steering this ship towards. Thank you for your continued support! Much aloha to everyone!


	4. Shadows (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's love for Robb took place in the shadows.

Chapter 4 - Shadows (Jon)

When Jon was a boy, the servants use to call him Robb's Shadow. Wherever Robb went, Jon followed. Jon did not care that people would tease him for being attached to Robb because Jon knew that was where he belonged - at Robb's side. Robb reveled in Jon's constant affection, which is why Jon was confused when Robb did not advance their relationship from brothers to lovers. Eventually, Jon grew impatient waiting for Robb to make a move, so he took the plunge for the both of them. Curious, since Robb was always the more fearless and adventurous of the two.

Jon had been denied true love and happiness for most of his life. Lord Stark was a good father, but he did not love Jon as much as his true-born children. Arya and Bran ignored Jon's bastard status and admired him as if he were a heroic knight from one of Old Nan's fables. The love of his father and two younger siblings did make him happy, but it was not the type of love and happiness he craved. No, the only person who could give Jon everything he wanted and needed was Robb. When Jon realized that Robb desired him in the same way, he became Robb's shadow.

There were many things Jon was forbidden to have, and the one thing he desperately needed was the most forbidden of all. Jon was not a particularly pious individual, but he prayed incessantly to the Old Gods to let him share love and happiness with Robb. If the Seven could turn a blind eye to the Targaryens, then surely the Old ones would allow two half-brothers to have an amorous relationship? The gods did not directly answer Jon's prayers, so he kissed Robb in the shadow of the largest heart tree in the godswood. That moment was when Jon truly began living and not just surviving. All he asked for was Robb, and when nothing cataclysmic happened after their kiss, Jon assumed that his prayers were heard.

Now, sitting in the shadow of the heart tree in Robb's arms, Jon knew the gods abandoned him. They probably had no intention of allowing Jon's and Robb's love to flourish. Jon was a dutiful and good-natured man, so they gave him a taste of paradise as a reward. Besides, Jon was a bastard, which meant he could not keep something as precious as Robb. His entire life would be spent paying penance for his father's sins.

Another unsettling thought came to Jon's mind as he watched the shadow of the heart tree grow from the fading daylight. This he voiced aloud to Robb, "We've never made love in the sunlight. It's always happened in the shadows. In darkness." He turned around to see Robb's reaction.

Robb looked like he was ready to protest Jon's observation, but closed his mouth before he could utter a single word. He shook his head dejectedly and tried to tighten his embrace around Jon.

Jon pulled away and asked a question he was unsure he wanted to be answered. "Are you ashamed of our love? Is that why we only fuck at night?" His heart hammered erratically in his chest as he waited for Robb's reply.

A mixture of indignation and fury distorted Robb's handsome face. "Do not ask me such a foolish question ever again. You are the other half of my soul. If I could, I would kiss you in front of all of Winterfell so that everyone knows you're mine. We can't make love during the day because someone might catch us. You would be executed if my mother ever discovered us. Being in love with you is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I'm proud of us." Robb drew Jon into a passionate kiss to punctuate his assertion.

Relief flooded Jon's chest as his tongue tangled with Robb's for dominance. Oxygen became necessary, so Jon ended their kiss with a sweet peck. "I'm sorry, Robb. It's just... I-I'm panicking over losing you. I don't know how I'm going to cope when we're separated. We've always been together."

Robb lifted Jon's left hand to his mouth and kissed Jon's ring finger. "I won't allow this to be the end for us, my love. We were made for each other."

Jon stared at the shadow of the heart tree and prayed that he would not have to say goodbye to Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but Jon's point of view is more challenging to write. This is the last chapter to take place in the godswood. I've set the stage for the mature part of this story. There will be sex in the next chapter. Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! Your encouragement helps me power through writer's block.


	5. Want (Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one thing that Robb truly wanted. His name was Jon Snow.

Chapter 5 - Want (Robb)

The stag bounded through the dense undergrowth of the forest. Jon was chasing it to the blind where Robb waited to take a shot. Robb was mesmerized by the ferocity and grace Jon displayed in his pursuit of the stag. Jon's beauty was particularly striking when he was completely engaged in masculine activities. Jon carried himself like a highborn heir without any of the arrogance and cruelty characteristic of many of Robb's peers. Nothing was more beautiful than Jon wielding a sword or thirsting for blood on a hunt. Hunting was one of the few privileges Jon was allowed to partake in as a lord's bastard. It was also one of the few times in which Jon did not have to be so stoic and could let his guard down.

"Now, Robb!" Jon's urgent cry pulled Robb from his daydream. He quickly released an arrow and was not surprised that he completely missed the stag. "Seven Hells," he murmured under his breath.

"Are you blind, Stark?" Jon quipped as he reined in his horse beside Robb.

"I was distracted, Snow," Robb replied drily.

"By what? The forest was silent."

"You. I was captivated by you. Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are in the midst of a hunt?"

Robb watched with smug satisfaction as Jon's face turned a lovely shade of pink. "There's no need to charm me, Robb. You've already bedded me," Jon responded shyly.

"I'm not trying to get in your breeches. I'm simply being honest. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You shouldn't say these things to me. You should say them to Margaery."

Robb's jovial mood vanished at the mention of his betrothed's name. He had barely spoken to her since their engagement was announced. The moment Robb met her, he could sense she was overly ambitious. There was a hunger for power in her eyes that made Robb uncomfortable. He was surprised that his mother supported him marrying a woman so similar to Cersei Lannister. Robb would never be able to trust Margaery Tyrell. Furthermore, the thought of sharing a bed with her made him cringe.

"I'm leaving three days after your wedding. Loras has a tournament he needs to prepare for." Jon's sudden remark cut through Robb's troublesome thoughts.

"That's only a fortnight from now. Why so soon? Surely Loras can miss one tournament. He just won the last one for Joffrey Baratheon's name day."

"Loras loves winning. He's trying to establish a reputation and prove he was deserving of his knighthood. There's been rumors that he seduced King Robert's brother in order to be knighted. Besides, there's no reason for him to linger here after his sister is wedded."

"Just because Loras has to leave, doesn't mean you have to follow him. You're not indebted to him, Jon. I can find you a post here. All you have to do is say the word and I will tell Loras that father was mistaken in offering you as his squire."

Jon shook his head and exhaled his frustration. "I've already told you that I don't want to be here, if you marry HER. Call off the wedding and I will gladly tell Loras that my duty is to serve Winterfell."

Robb groaned in irritation. "You know that is not possible! Father and my mother have made all of the arrangements. It is my duty to marry. We can still be together as long as you remain in Winterfell."

"By together, do you mean me waiting in the shadows until your wife leaves your bed for her own chambers? I'm not going to skulk around my own home, Robb! You are the heir, if you tell father you are not ready to be married, he will listen. It will give us some time to figure out what to do."

"What can we do, Jon? Runaway to Essos? We are Starks. We do not disregard our duties. You knew that I would have to marry. I cannot lose my honor and disgrace our house."

"You lost your honor the moment you fucked your virgin brother," Jon exclaimed maliciously.

Robb felt as if he had been slapped. "Get out of my sight. I can't be around you right now."

"Fine, but we need to finish the hunt. We can't return empty-handed." Jon gave Robb a withering glare before tuning his horse and galloping deeper into the forest.

Robb dismounted from his horse and drew his sword from its scabbard. He went to the nearest tree and started hacking at its trunk. Tears of anger and hurt welled up in his eyes as he blunted his blade. How could Jon be so nasty? Didn't he know how guilty Robb felt after they made love for the first time? Robb could admit to himself that he was relieved that Jon had been a virgin, but afterwards the guilt outweighed the pleasure. Robb felt like he had stolen something precious from Jon. He worried that by deflowering Jon, he had taken Jon's honor. The fear that others would find out what he did to his brother also plagued him. He avoided Jon for a week after their first time because he was afraid Jon had changed his mind about their relationship. When Jon cornered him in the stables and accused Robb of using him as a fuck toy, Robb was forced to explain that it was a matter of honor. Jon had assured him that he gave himself to Robb and that loving each other was honorable. Honor was subjective because it involved being true to yourself. The truest thing about Robb was that he loved Jon with his entire being.

Robb continued his assault on the tree until he tired himself out and his tears evaporated. Then, Robb slumped against the tree and fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When he woke up, Robb felt refreshed. He mounted his horse and rode until he reached the edge of the forest. Beyond the forest was a clearing of grasses and wildflowers. Jon Snow was in the middle of the field removing three arrows from the same stag that had evaded them earlier. Robb was no longer angry, but he did not know how Jon was feeling. He approached cautiously and smiled when Jon looked at him. Jon's expression was a mixture of relief, embarrassment, and remorse. Robb tied his horse next to Jon's before joining his brother.

"Well done, Snow! You've always been the more skilled hunter. Though, I hope you didn't imagine me when you killed this stag."

"Of course not! I was the one who was completely horrible. Please forgive me, Robb. I don't know why I said something so awful. You're the most honorable person I know. I love you."

Robb's smile grew wider and he grabbed both of Jon's hands so he could hold them. "All is forgiven, my love. I've said much worse in the heat of the moment. We have so little time left to spend together, I don't want us wasting it by fighting. Since you've finished the hunt, we can enjoy the rest of the day doing more pleasurable things."

Jon's face heated up and he licked his lips. "You are unbelievable, Robb Stark. We fought, I killed a stag, you probably tried to cut down a tree, we just made up, and now you want to have sex."

Robb laughed at Jon's exasperation. "Come on Jon, why do you think I insisted that you and I would hunt on our own? I wanted us to be alone. It's been a month since we've made love. I'm ravenous." Robb tugged Jon forward until Jon fell in his lap. He kissed Jon with barely suppressed hunger. He only ended the kiss when he knew Jon needed to breathe.

Robb focused on sucking bruises into Jon's neck while Jon gasped for air. He found the mark that Loras made and closed his lips over it to claim it as his own. "Mine," he growled when he pulled away to look at the darkened bruise. Jon shivered in his arms and tried to pull away.

"R-Robb we can't. It's midday. Someone might see us. We're out in the open. Let's go back to the castle."

"No one rides this far out. We're safe. I want to make love to you under the sun. You're the one who said that we only love each other in the dark. I want you right here, right now. I want the image of you naked in the sun imprinted in my memory forever."

Jon let out a moan and tackled Robb to the ground. "That. Was. The. Sexiest. Thing. You've. Ever. Said," he uttered between kisses.

Robb grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped their positions. Once he was on top of Jon, he began unlacing Jon's tunic. Robb kissed every inch of Jon's skin that he uncovered. He left a trail of scorching hot kisses from the hollow of Jon's throat to the laces of Jon's breeches. He gazed into Jon's lust darkened eyes as he undid the laces.

"Be as loud as you want, Jon. I want the gods to hear you scream my name," Robb purred as he pulled Jon's cock out. He pressed a kiss to the head before swallowing down Jon's entire length. Robb watched Jon writhe in pleasure as he sucked his cock.

"Oh gods! Fuck, Robb. I-I w-want to come. Make me come," Jon pleaded as he threw his head back and tugged on Robb's curls.

Robb pulled back from Jon's cock with a wet pop. "Not yet, my love. I want you to come from my cock." He took off Jon's boots and finished divesting Jon of the rest of his clothes. Robb sat back to admire Jon's beauty. The highlights of brown in Jon's hair, the freckles dotting Jon's shoulders, and the look of wild abandon on Jon's face was something Robb wanted to remember for the rest of his life. This could be his only chance to have Jon in the sun with not a care in the world. In this moment, they were just Jon and Robb. Robb let out an appreciative sigh as he ran a hand along the curve of Jon's body.

"If I were a poet, I would write a sonnet about how magnificent you look. This is how I'm going to remember you," Robb vowed.

"Stop teasing, Robb. I need you now," Jon whined as he stroked his cock.

The sight of Jon stroking himself while laying on a bed of wildflowers was too much for Robb. He fished the vial of oil out of the pocket of his coat before tearing off his clothes. He coated one of his finger with oil and massaged Jon's puckered entrance.

"Relax, love. I don't want to hurt you." Robb kissed Jon slowly as he worked his finger inside of Jon. He continued to kiss Jon as he prepared him.

Soon, Jon's huffs of discomfort morphed into pleas of desperation. "I'm ready, Robb. I need to feel you inside me. Fuck me. Now."

Robb did not need anymore encouragement. He oiled up his cock before pushing inside of Jon's warmth. Each time he entered Jon felt like the first time. Jon was so tight and hot that Robb had to restrain himself from pounding into Jon. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside, then pushed back in swiftly. Robb kept the slow pace until Jon wrapped his legs around Robb's waist and dug his heels into Robb's lower back.

"Harder, Robb. I want to feel it for the rest of the week." Jon bit down on Robb's collar bone.

Robb released a primal growl as he sat up. With both hands gripping Jon's hips, Robb slammed into Jon recklessly. He watched his cock disappear inside of Jon and felt a sudden rush of possessiveness.

"Look, Jon. I want you to see me fuck you. Only I can fuck you this good. The next time you see Loras and he asks you why you're limping, tell him your soulmate fucked you to pieces."

Jon looked to where him and Robb were joined. "Oh fucking hell! It's all for you Robb. Don't stop. F-fuck! ROBB!" Jon closed his eyes as he reached his peak.

The sight of Jon climaxing and the feel of Jon's muscles clamping down on his cock brought Robb's release. He pushed in all the way and came inside of Jon as he shouted Jon's name. He collapsed on top of Jon as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk," Jon joked as he cradled Robb's head against his chest.

Robb placed a kiss over Jon's heart. "You asked for it. How could I refuse such a tempting request?"

"I wish we could stay like this forever. You and me making love in a meadow with the sun shining down on us," Jon whispered wistfully.

"Me too, love. It's the only thing I've ever wanted," Robb replied softly. He moved to his side so Jon could rest in his arms.

Not wanting to be separated from Jon, Robb drifted to sleep still inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was my very first attempt at writing smut. I pretty much blushed the entire time I typed it. Let me know if it was good or cringe worthy. I won't write more if you guys absolutely hate it. I had fun writing the other parts of the chapter. As you can see, Robb is the best hunter as long as his prey is Jon. Those two are always hot and cold.
> 
> I can't say this enough, but thank you so much for your continued support. I really do appreciate the comments and kudos. Even those of you who take time just to glance at my story, thank you. I'm stoked that so many of you are interested. Hope everyone is doing well! Take care!


	6. Drowning (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon felt like he was drowning. And, a change was coming.

Chapter 6 - Drowning (Jon)

"I caught you! You know you can't run away from me, Jon. I'll always catch you." Robb wrapped both arms around Jon's waist and placed a gentle kiss on Jon's temple. Jon laughed as he tried to regulate his breathing. Robb had chased him throughout the godswood. They were playing a childhood game where Robb was a hunter and Jon was the prey. As children, the game would end with the two of them wrestling near the largest swimming hole in the godswood. Robb always ended up on top because he was bigger and stronger than Jon. Even now, Robb was broader and more muscular than Jon. Jon loved the dichotomy between their bodies. Whenever Robb held him, Jon felt that their bodies fit together like a lock and key.

"We're not children anymore, Robb. You caught me because I let you. I could have easily outrun you," Jon teased. Robb scoffed in mock outrage as he turned Jon in his arms.

"I always win, Jon. Gods, I can't remember the last time we played this game. I can't remember the last time we were so carefree. It's such a beautiful day. Let's go for a swim." Robb caressed Jon's face before stepping away and disrobing.

They were standing near their favorite pool. Jon followed Robb's lead and tore off his clothes. When they were both naked, they gazed appreciatively at one another. "You certainly don't look like a boy anymore, Jon. Come, there's another game I want to play with you in the water. It's not for children." Robb gave Jon a cheeky grin before diving in the pool.

"You are utterly shameless. What makes you think I want to play that game, Stark?" Jon shook his head before following his brother into the pool.

Robb pinned Jon against the edge of the pool as soon as Jon surfaced. "Very funny, Snow. I can feel how ready you are to play." Jon let out a surprised gasp as Robb stroked his hardening cock.

"W-wait, not yet. I really do want to swim. It's been such a long time since I've come here. Behave yourself and I'll let you win again." Jon winked at Robb before floating away from him.

Robb groaned in disappointment. "Fine, I promise to be on my best behavior, but you owe me, Jon. I don't like being teased."

"Don't be a brat, Robb. You know I always give you what you want. Patience is a virtue you have yet to master, my lord." Jon chuckled in amusement as Robb rolled his eyes. Jon submerged himself to enjoy the coolness of the water. When he resurfaced, Jon was shocked to see that Robb was no longer in the pool.

"Robb, where did you go?" Jon scanned his surroundings and was confused when he couldn't see Robb.

"Turn around, love. I'm right here." Jon turned towards Robb's voice, but before he could catch a glimpse of his brother, something grabbed his leg. Unable to see what had a hold of him, Jon blindly kicked out at it so it would relinquish its grip. The unknown thing grabbed Jon's other leg and started dragging him under water. Jon fought to keep his head above the surface, but knew that he was overpowered. He called out to Robb in a panicked voice, "Robb! Robb! Help me!"

"I'm coming! Hold on, Jon!" The last thing Jon saw before being pulled under was Robb's horror-struck face. Below the surface, Jon still couldn't see what was trying to kill him. He continued to say Robb's name as he drowned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Jon! Jon! Wake up, love. It's a dream. I'm right here." Jon opened his eyes as Robb rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"Robb, thank the gods! Are you okay?" Jon touched every part of Robb's body within his reach to assure himself that Robb was real. His heart beat erratically and his lungs burned as if they had been filled with water.

"You're safe, love. I've got you. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere. What were you dreaming about?"

"Drowning. We were swimming in our favorite pool in the godswood. It was a beautiful day, we were playing like we did when we were boys, then something grabbed me and tried to drown me. I called out to you and you were the last thing I saw before everything went black. I've never felt fear like that before." Jon shivered and pulled himself closer to Robb. The sun was not as warm as it was when they first entered the meadow.

"You were screaming my name and thrashing around, but I had no idea you were dreaming about something so awful. I would never let anything bad happen to you," Robb said soothingly.

"I know, Robb. I think it was a warning. Something is going to happen. Something bad." Jon felt chilled to the bone. Neither the sun or Robb could warm him. "We need to ride back to the castle. Father is expecting the stag."

"Jon, I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I love you." Robb's voice was tinged with desperation.

"I love you too, Robb. You can't protect me from every harm, but I understand what you mean. Thank you, my love. Now, we really do need to ride back. Your mother will have my head if we don't get back before sunset."

"I don't want to go back yet. Can't we stay a little bit longer?" Robb gave Jon his best pout. Jon couldn't deny Robb anything when he looked like a sad puppy, but an image of Catelyn Stark's murderous glare prevented Jon from giving in.

"No, Robb. We are a two-hour ride from the castle and daylight is fading. I will come to your chambers at midnight, so we can celebrate a successful hunt." Jon sealed his promise with a long kiss before standing up and tossing Robb's clothes at him. "Now, get dressed or I won't give you your surprise tonight."

Robb instantly perked up when Jon revealed he had a surprise. "What is it? Can I have it now?" Robb looked at Jon expectantly as he pulled up his breeches.

Jon rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise. I can't give it to you right now anyways because I don't have it with me. Honestly Robb, you act so spoiled sometimes. Patience is a virtue you have yet to master, my lord." Jon frowned slightly as he repeated the words from his dream.

Robb huffed in offense, "I'm not spoiled, I just don't like being teased. Can you at least give me a hint about what it is?" Jon contemplated Robb's question as they finished getting dressed.

"It's a memento of our love," Jon finally answered as they began riding back to Winterfell. Robb smiled softly and clasped Jon's hand. They rode the rest of the way in content silence.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Fortunately for Jon, they arrived well before dusk. Unfortunately for Jon, the first person to greet them was Theon Greyjoy. "Thank the Drowned God you're here, Robb. Your lord father sent me to find you. A letter arrived from King's Landing." Theon spoke directly to Robb and did not spare Jon a glance.

Jon grinded his teeth at Theon's rude behavior and asked, "What did the letter say?" Theon fixed Jon with a dirty look and snarled, "It's none of your concern, bastard. Go fuck off with Loras Tyrell."

Anger flared in Jon's chest, but before he could respond, Robb dismounted from his horse. Jon watched with satisfaction as Robb shoved Theon. "Do not speak to my brother with such disrespect, Greyjoy. He is a Stark and you are a ward. If I were you, I would refrain from spreading slander about Jon and Loras. Your accusations could have serious consequences. Now, answer Jon's question. Nicely."

Arousal flooded Jon's body as Robb shamed Theon. However, his joy was obliterated by Theon's next words, "It's not slander! I saw him and Tyrell in the stables a week ago. And, whether you like it or not, he is a bastard. I don't know what the letter said. Lord Stark wanted me to bring you to his study so he can tell you himself. We need to go, it's urgent."

Robb turned back towards Jon. Jon cringed a little at the ice in Robb's eyes. The fury of Jon's indiscretion shone in Robb's sapphire hues. "Jon, please take the horses to the stables and clean the stag. I will speak with you later about this matter." Jon was about to protest when Robb cut him off, "I suggest you avoid being alone with Loras Tyrell in the stables. Other people might claim to see things." Robb pursed his lips and turned towards the castle. He gave Jon a hard look before marching away swiftly.

Theon smirked at Jon. "Seems your brother is just as disgusted as I am at your perversity. I always pegged you for a fairy, bastard." He laughed with glee as he followed Robb into the castle.

Hurt and hatred choked Jon. He despised Theon just as much as he loathed Catelyn. Theon always found a way to ruin Jon's happy moments. A feeling of foreboding added to the weight on Jon's chest. Whatever was in that letter would change their lives. Just like in his dream, Jon felt that he was drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, my lovely readers! I am so sorry for the long delay in updating.
> 
> I was pleasantly surprised by the number of hits and kudos this story received during my absence. Mahalo nui loa! And to the guest who left a comment on the previous chapter, you are a sweetheart. 
> 
> This chapter is kind of short, but it was necessary to set up the upcoming sequence of events. I'm already working on Robb's chapter, so the next update will be up within the next 10 days. Thank you for your continued support!


	7. Lord (Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer was coming to an end for Robb.

Chapter 7 - Lord (Robb)

Robb wanted to punch Theon in his smug face. Most times, Robb enjoyed the Iron Islander's company, but he loathed Theon's venomous tirades about Jon. For some unknown reason, Theon hated Jon and went out of his way to make Jon miserable. Jon never complained to Robb about Theon's behavior, but Robb knew that Theon's words cut Jon deeper than a sword. Robb often questioned himself over having a best mate who constantly hurt the love of his life. How could Robb consider Theon a friend when he caused Jon so much pain? Perhaps it was pity over the circumstances that brought Theon to Winterfell, or maybe it was Theon's charisma and boldness that persuaded Robb to call him a friend. However, Robb had made it clear to Theon that he would not tolerate any disrespect towards Jon. Robb's euphoria from making love to Jon was crushed when Theon reminded him of Loras Tyrell's wandering hands. The image of Jon and Loras kissing in the stables was branded in Robb's mind. He still felt bile rise in his throat and fury scorch his veins whenever the image flashed behind his eyes. Not only did Theon force the bitter memory to the forefront of Robb's thoughts, he also called Jon a whore. That proved to be Robb's breaking point. No one insulted his Jon in such a manner and got away with it. Robb grabbed Theon by the throat and pushed him up against the castle wall. 

"Shut the fuck up! Don't ever speak of my brother in that way again. He is a Stark. You will stop spewing poison about him and give him the respect he deserves. I'm not going to listen to your shit anymore. Stay the fuck away from Jon." Robb squeezed Theon's throat before tossing him to the ground.

Theon sputtered in disbelief as he picked himself up. "What the fuck is wrong with you? If I didn't know better, I would think you're in love with the bastard. Stark or not, he is a bastard. Bastards are only useful for one thing, and from what I saw he's good at it."

Robb's wolf blood caused him to howl in murderous rage. He wanted to kill Theon, but instead punched him in the face until he heard the bones of Theon's nose crack as they broke. "Fuck you, you fucking prick!" Robb stormed towards his father's study as Theon bled on the ground.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Before entering the study, Robb wiped Theon's blood off from his knuckles. It was unbecoming for a future lord to act like a brute and Robb did not want to be reprimanded by his father when he was in a foul mood. Bruising and swelling had begun to set in, so Robb used his other hand to knock on the door. He opened the door once his father told him to enter.

"Robb, I didn't expect you to be back from your hunt. How did you and Jon fare?" Lord Stark's voice was more grave than usual and his stoic expression was even more solemn.

Robb was immediately on guard after noticing his father's distress, however, he could not hold back his pride in Jon. "Jon took down a large stag all by himself, father. He's an excellent hunter." Satisfaction spread through Robb when he saw his father smile with pride at Jon's accomplishment.

"That's good to hear, my son. Jon has many skills. Hunting has always been a natural talent of his." Ned's smile faltered as he brought up the reason for summoning Robb. "I assume Theon has informed you that I received a letter from King Robert."

"He did. What has happened, father? You seem...disturbed." Robb stood straight and placed both hands behind his back so his father could not see his bruised fist.

He watched his father take a deep breath before responding, "Jon Arryn has died. The Hand of the King, the man who treated me like a son, is dead. The cause of his death is unknown. Did you know that I named our Jon after him?" Tears welled up in Lord Stark's eyes. Robb had never seen his father in grief. He rushed to his lord father and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, father. Yes, I did know Jon was named in his honor. You chose well. Jon is living up to his namesake." Robb tried to soothe his father, but he could sense that something else was troubling the lord. "What else did the letter say?"

Ned stepped out of Robb's embrace and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He squeezed it in gratitude. "King Robert is riding to Winterfell. He wants to ask me something in person. I think we both know what that is."

Dread washed over Robb. "He wants you to be his Hand. You won't refuse him. You will have to go to King's Landing."

"We are old friends. We won a war together. I cannot tell him no. You know what this means, Robb?"

"I will be Lord of Winterfell in your absence." Robb felt his throat close as he began to panic. Too soon. He was already getting married to a woman he detested, now he was going to be a lord as well. Robb did not feel prepared for either life-changing event. Summer was ending all too soon for him.

"Yes, Robb. The King will arrive in a month. I will postpone your wedding until his arrival. You need to focus on finishing your training to be a lord. We only have a month to prepare you. I know everything is changing quickly, but I have every confidence in your abilities, my son."

"Thank you, father. May I be excused? I'm not feeling well." Robb was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack and did not want to break down in front of his father. Jon. He needed to see his Jon. Only Jon could calm him.

"Of course, son. I understand that you need time to process this information. Tell Jon what I have told you. He will be impacted by these changes, too."

Robb nodded his head and exited the study. He ran to find Jon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He found Jon dressing the stag in the butcher's quarters. With Loras. The knight just could not leave Jon alone. Robb balled both hands into fists as he watched Loras encroach on Jon's personal space. Loras pulled the collar of Jon's tunic down and stared at the love bites covering Jon's neck. Jon jerked away from Loras. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if my mark was still there. Apparently, you've been spending time with someone else. Who is it, Jon? Tell me it's not Greyjoy."

"Gods, Loras don't be ridiculous. You know I hate Theon more than anything. We've already discussed this. I've been in love for a very long time. My lover is of noble birth, so I can't say who it is. I'm sorry if I led you on, but he is the only person I will ever love."

"He is a lucky man, whoever it is. You're beautiful, strong, compassionate, and loyal. He must be quite a man to inspire such devotion. What will happen when you come to Highgarden with me? Have you told him about me, Jon?"

Robb's ire grew with each word spilling from Loras' arrogant mouth. The fucker could not accept the fact that Jon was not interested. He held his breath as he waited to hear Jon's answer.

"Of course he knows about my upcoming departure. I also told him about what happened between us in the stables. I am completely honest with him. As you can imagine, he was upset, but he has forgiven me. Even though we will be apart, I will remain faithful to him."

Robb was overwhelmed by his love for Jon. He never doubted Jon's fidelity. It was Loras who he did not trust. The knight seemed to have a problem keeping his hands off Jon and he did not accept rejection with grace. Robb decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat loudly. He fixed Loras with a glower before addressing him, "Tyrell, I believe my brother has turned down your advances multiple times. Be gracious and leave him the fuck alone. A flower cannot withstand a wolf. Perhaps, my father would be interested to know that you're harassing his son."

Loras pasted a fake smile on his face. "There's no need to make threats, Robb. I was curious and worried about Jon's well-being. Now that I know he is spoken for, I will leave him be." He turned to Jon, "I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Jon. I look forward to us becoming great friends." He gave Jon a genuine smile before leaving the room.

Robb snorted in annoyance. "I told you he wanted to fuck y--" Robb was cut off mid-sentence by Jon's lips. Jon gripped the front of his tunic and bit his bottom lip between frenzied kisses.

"I saw what you did to Theon. I fucking love you." Jon panted as he trailed kisses down Robb's neck.

Robb laughed, "If I knew breaking Theon's face would turn you on like this, I would've done it sooner. He was absolutely vile, Jon. I won't let anyone talk about you like that." Robb tilted Jon's head up so he could claim his lips. He pulled away to take a breath, "I heard what you told Loras. I'm yours, too, Jon. I love you above all else and nothing will ever change that. There are some things I need to tell you. Come to my chambers."

"Right now? I have to finish dressing the stag. I know something is wrong. Just tell me what was in the letter." Jon looked like a soldier about to receive a suicide mission.

"Not here, Jon. I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation. Please come with me. I need you. Now."

"Gods, Robb, you're scaring me. Let me find the butcher, so that he can finish my work. I'll meet you in your chambers." Jon pressed a reassuring kiss to Robb's lips before departing.

Robb retreated to his chambers. He paced his room nervously while he waited for Jon to join him. As he paced, a thought entered his mind. If he was going to be lord, then he would need a leader for his guard. Who better to protect him than his brother, Jon Snow? Robb grew excited at his ingenuity. Jon would not be able to refuse such an appointment because Robb would command it. Suddenly, the prospect of becoming a lord did not seem so bleak. Robb would have the power to make Jon stay. The two of them could rule Winterfell together. 

For the first time in a while, Robb felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is steadily thickening. What do you think Jon's reaction would be to Robb commanding him to stay in Winterfell?
> 
> Just to let you know, I'm going to post another Jon/Robb story within the next two weeks. I think it'll be a one-shot and probably a modern-day au. I've outlined the story, and am beginning to write it out. The title will be "This Is How You Lose Him." It will be completely separate from this story. Those of you who like my writing, be on the look out for this new story.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate!


	8. Gift (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon could not accept Robb's gift, but he had a gift of his own that he wanted to give to Robb.

Chapter 8 - Gift (Jon)

Jon's apprehension grew as he got closer to Robb's chambers. A chill crept up his spine as he remembered his dream of drowning. The moment he woke from the dream, Jon knew that it had been a warning. Now, standing outside of Robb's chambers, Jon's stomach clenched in fear. A part of him did not want to know the contents of King Robert's letter. He wanted to live in blissful ignorance with Robb for the next fourteen days. With a heavy heart, Jon entered Robb's chambers.

Upon entering, he turned away from his brother to bolt the door. He needed a moment to compose himself before facing Robb. Jon took a deep breath and tried to release all the tension from his body when he exhaled. Robb came behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist. Jon leaned back into Robb's warm embrace as Robb pressed butterfly kisses along his neck. Robb was his anchor. He gave Jon the strength to overcome his inner demons.

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Robb asked as he nuzzled the spot below Jon's left ear.

Jon was surprised to hear that there was something remotely good to report. However, he wanted to expel the feeling of foreboding born from his dream, "Bad," he replied.

"Jon Arryn has died and King Robert is riding to Winterfell to ask father to be his Hand." Robb said bluntly.

Jon froze in shock. He definitely was not expecting to find out that his father could become the Hand of the King. "Father won't refuse the King, he'll have to go to King's Landing. If father leaves Winterfell, that means..." Jon felt his heart drop as he realized Robb would be lord. He tried to break away from Robb as the panic set in. "By the Old Gods! You-you will be Lord of Winterfell."

Robb clutched Jon tighter to prevent him from escaping. "Shh. It's alright, love. That's the good news."

Jon stopped moving. Was Robb mad? "Good," Jon snorted in disbelief. "How is that good? I'll never be able to see you."

"You'll be able to see me everyday. In fact, you can be by my side and help me rule."

Jon was confused. Robb was speaking in riddles that were completely irrational. "You're not making any sense, Robb. I won't be able to spend time with you before I leave for Highgarden. Father will dedicate every minute before the King's arrival to finishing your training."

"You won't be going to Highgarden, Jon. You will remain in Winterfell and serve as the head of my personal guard."

Jon gasped. "You can't be serious, Robb. I've already given my word to Loras that I'll be his squire." Jon paused before stating the most obvious flaw in Robb's plan. "You know just as well as I that a bastard cannot be the leader of a lord's guard."

Robb turned Jon around so that they could look in each other's eyes. He brushed a kiss against Jon's lips and framed Jon's face with his hands. "I can make you a true Stark. Ser Jon Stark sounds lovely, doesn't it?" Robb's eyes sparkled with delight and hope.

Tears welled up in Jon's eyes. When he was younger, he often dreamt about his father legitimizing him. He eventually realized that it was a foolish fantasy, since he knew his lord father would never risk the wrath of Catelyn Tully. Now, the love of his life was offering to give him everything he ever wanted. He was bombarded by a flurry of excitement, happiness, and disbelief. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, love. I can do whatever I please once I'm a lord. I'll do anything to make you happy. Besides, you look more Stark than any of us. Just say yes, Jon."

Jon was about to jump for joy when he remembered the one thing that could ruin his fairytale. "What about Margaery? Are you still marrying her?" The smile vanished from Robb's mouth and the light from his eyes faded away. Jon felt guilty for spoiling the moment, but he needed to know whether or not Robb was still promised to Margaery. Everything would be perfect as long as Margaery Tyrell stayed far away from his Robb.

"The wedding has been postponed until the King's arrival. Let's not speak of her, Jon. She has nothing to do with what I'm offering you. Even when she becomes my lady wife, she'll still be irrelevant. Forget about her. The only thing that matters is the two of us."

Jon shook his head. Did Robb not understand that Margaery would keep them apart? "We won't be able to be together if you have a wife. Why can't you see that? You just told me that you can do whatever you please as a lord. If that's true, then refuse to take a wife."

Jon could see that he had pushed Robb too far. Robb was visibly shaking with anger. "When are you going to accept that marriage is one of my duties? Why are you so fixated on something that you know is meaningless to me? I've just told you that I want to legitimize you and make you the commander of my guard, and all you can think about is Margaery. For once, stop your fucking brooding and just be happy. I don't want to hear you utter another word about Margaery or my wedding."

Jon was taken aback by Robb's order. Robb had never spoken to him in such a condescending manner. He could feel his own anger flare. "I'm not your bitch, Robb. I can do or say whatever I want. My answer is no. Thank you for your generous offer, but I must refuse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other shit to do." Jon's voice was laced with sarcasm and venom. He threw Robb a withering glare before turning towards the door.

He unbolted the door and opened it a fraction when Robb slammed the door shut from behind. Robb spun Jon around and crowded him against the door. "No, you're not leaving like that. I'm so sick of you trying to run away from me. Tell me what I have to do to make you stay. I've already offered you the one thing I know you've always wanted. What else do you want? Tell me. Please." Robb was becoming hysteric as he pleaded desperately.

Jon's anger was replaced with sympathy. He pulled Robb into a tight embrace and stroked Robb's curls to soothe him. "Calm down, my love. I'm sorry, I really am grateful for what you want to give me. You're wrong, though. The only thing I've ever wanted is you. But, I can't have you. Not completely. Margaery Tyrell will have a part of you. I'm too greedy and selfish to share you with her. I don't want to see her touch you, kiss you, and take your name. There's nothing you can do to change my mind about leaving." Jon pressed his forehead against Robb's and looked into Robb's teary eyes before continuing, "I'll just be a distraction for you. You need to focus on being a righteous lord, like father. Margery's a clever woman, she'll figure out that we're more than brothers. That's why I have to leave." Jon's soul fractured as he spoke. He stated the one truth that both him and Robb had ignored - if Margaery discovered the true nature of their relationship, then Robb's entire life would be ruined. Jon had to leave in order to protect Robb.

Robb cried softly. "Just imagine all the power I'll wield as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, yet none of it can get me the one thing I truly desire. Promise me that you'll visit me. I can't let you leave knowing that you'll never return. At least give me that small gift." Robb looked thoroughly defeated as he proposed a final compromise to Jon.

Jon kissed the tears falling from Robb's eyes. "Only if you promise to name your son after me," he countered.

Robb chuckled softly. "I guess that means there will be a Jon Stark in Winterfell after all." He rubbed his nose against Jon's affectionately.

Jon's throat closed up a bit as he thought about his future nephew bearing the name that Robb wanted to give him. He may not have been able to accept Robb's gift, but he had a gift of his own to give to Robb. "Remember earlier during the hunt, I told you I had a surprise for you? I want to give it to you now. I don't think I'll be able to see you later tonight. Come to my chambers." Jon did not wait for Robb's consent. He grabbed his brother's hand and led Robb to his own chambers on the other side of the castle. The corridors were empty, so Jon held Robb's hand firmly as they trekked to his room.

Once they were inside his room, Jon locked the door. Being a bastard, servants often entered his chambers at unexpected times without knocking. Jon did not want anyone intruding on his and Robb's private moment. "Close your eyes," he whispered into Robb's ear. Robb shivered and blushed slightly at Jon's command. Jon smirked at his brother's reaction. 

He went to his desk and opened the drawer with a false bottom. Hidden in the drawer was the gift he made for Robb. Mikken, the blacksmith, was just as talented making jewelry as he was forging a sword. Jon spent hours watching Mikken work, so that he could make something special for Robb. After months of failed attempts, Jon finally created the perfect ring for Robb. The ring was made from Valyrian steel - the same metal that Robb's sword would be once he became a lord. The design consisted of the heads of two direwolves facing one another. One direwolf had a sapphire for an eye while the other direwolf's eye was onyx. On the inside of the ring was an inscription - "Ever Yours, Ever Mine."

"Hold out your left hand, Robb." Jon checked to make sure that Robb's eyes were still shut before placing a kiss on Robb's ring finger. He slipped the ring onto the finger, then took a step back. "Alright, my love. Open your eyes." Jon held his breath as Robb opened his eyes and gazed down at his left hand. His stomach clenched when he noticed Robb was silent. "You don't like it?" Jon asked hesitantly.

Robb rubbed his thumb over the direwolves, then took the ring off to inspect it more closely. "It's absolutely beautiful, Jon. Where did you find it?" Robb spoke in a hushed voice.

Jon shuffled his feet and tugged at his curls nervously. "I, uh, I made it myself. Mikken taught me. I know it's not the best craftsmanship, but I thought it would be more meaningful if I made it. I wanted to give you something to remember me by. Um, there's an inscription on the inside."

Robb read the inscription aloud, "Ever yours, ever mine." He looked at Jon. The intensity of his gaze warmed Jon's soul. "This ring is perfect. It's the most incredible gift I've ever received. I won't take it off. I swear it." Robb placed the ring back onto his finger. He took a step forward, so that he was chest-to-chest with Jon. "Let me show you how thankful I am for such an amazing gift."

Jon walked backwards until his legs hit his bed. "I'm so happy you like it. I love you, Robb. Ever yours -"

"Ever mine," Robb said before he pushed Jon down onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, I can't believe it took me this long to update. I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. Hope this update was worth the long ass wait. Jon and Robb are finally resigned to their fate, so the next chapter will be about Robb's wedding. The end is nigh, darlings - there's four chapters left. However, if there's enough interest, I'll write a sequel for this. Let me know in the comments.
> 
> As for my other story, "This Is How You Lose Him," I would just like to say thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and liking it. The comments are so lovely and really inspire me to continue writing. 
> 
> Lastly, I wanted to know what you guys think about the new season of Game of Thrones. I might be in the minority, but I'm not feeling it. I don't want to give away any spoilers in case some of you haven't watched the first two episodes, but I just wanted to say that I'm disappointed in how things are unfolding. Hit me up in the comments. I adore you beautiful people!


	9. Vows (Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only vows Robb would honor were the ones he made to Jon.

Chapter 9 - Vows (Robb)

Robb was tracing the Cupid's bow of Jon's upper lip. He had woken up to the shrill sound of birdsong and the cold grey light of dawn. Jon was wrapped around the right side of his body. Robb could not contain the smile that stretched across his mouth when he realized that Jon had spent the entire night in his bed. For all the times they had made love, neither one had ever dared stay the night to sleep. The fact that it was Jon who took the risk filled Robb with immense pleasure.

Robb wanted to memorize the feel of Jon in his arms and the expression of peace and contentment on Jon's sleeping face. Jon looked angelic in his sleep with his snow-white skin, glossy black curls, and pouty pink lips. Those lips were curved upward into a smile of relaxed bliss. Robb had never seen Jon smile like that, so he traced Jon's lips in the hope that he could etch it into his memory. Just as Robb reached the corner of Jon's mouth, Jon's eyelids fluttered.

Robb replaced his fingers with his mouth and pressed a series of gentle kisses on Jon's lips as Jon broke free from his slumber. Once Jon was fully awake, he rolled on top of Robb and took control of the kiss. Robb let his hands wander all over Jon's body as they stole each other's breath. Their kiss ended when Robb reached down to grip both of their hard cocks. 

Jon tore his lips away from Robb. His voice was deep and husky when he spoke. "Feels so good, but I don't want your hand. Fuck me, Robb. I'm still loose from last night. I want your cock in me. Now."

Robb groaned at Jon's demand."Are you sure? Maybe I should..." Robb lost all coherence when Jon straddled his waist and slammed down on his cock.

Jon placed both of Robb's hands around his hips before he started to ride Robb. The pace was fast and furious. As much as Robb loved a swift, hard fuck, he wanted Jon to slow down, so they could have languid morning sex. This would be their only chance to wake up next to each other and Robb wanted to make it last as long as possible.

"Slow down, love. Let's take our time. I don't want to come yet." Robb tightened his hold around Jon's hips and tried to halt the rapid bouncing.

"There's no time, Robb. Today's the wedding. I-I just want to feel you. One last time." Jon was breathing hard and he struggled to utter the last sentence.

Tears pricked Robb's eyes. "If this is to be our last, then I want to draw it out. I want to savor this. Please, Jon."

Jon's eyes were just as misty as Robb's. "There's no time. Today's the wedding," he repeated. However, he acquiesced to Robb's request and slowed down.

Robb sat up and hugged Jon to his chest as they moved together. He locked his gaze with Jon's and tried to convey all his love for Jon through his eyes. They set a leisurely rhythm in which Jon grinded down on Robb's cock and Robb gently thrusted up into Jon's tight heat. Neither spoke, but they managed to sync their breaths and heartbeats. It felt like hours passed before Robb felt himself begin to orgasm. Before he spilled himself inside of Jon, he wanted to make a vow. "I am yours, and you are mine, from this day, until my last." Robb sealed his vow with a kiss and came in Jon. 

Jon gasped in surprise before reaching his own peak. He lifted Robb's left hand to his lips and kissed the ring he had given Robb. 

"Yes, my love. Ever yours, ever mine. Always."

Robb pressed his forehead against Jon's and rubbed their noses together. "Always," he vowed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"By the Gods, you're the most magnificent thing I've ever seen," Jon exclaimed in hushed awe.

Robb stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in his finest attire - grey wolf pelt cloak over black leather doublet and breeches. The sigil of House Stark pinned on his left breast. His curls had been tamed and his beard shaved. He was a maiden's dream come to life - a dashing young lord on the cusp of greatness.

Jon released an appreciative sigh as he wrapped his arms around Robb's waist.

Robb beamed with pride at Jon's praise. "That would be you, my love. However, it pleases me that you think so." He bit Jon's bottom lip playfully before drawing Jon into a deep kiss.

After several minutes, Robb reluctantly ended their kiss. "If we don't stop, I'm going to throw you on my bed and ravish you. Again. Are you trying to stop me from attending my own wedding, Ser Snow?" Robb asked only half teasing.

Jon's attempt at a cheeky grin fell flat. "You've caught me, Lord Stark," Jon replied with a shaky laugh. He withdrew from Robb and sat down on the bed. "Actually, I won't be at the ceremony," he announced.

Robb flinched at Jon's words. Slowly, he knelt in front of Jon. When Jon refused to meet his gaze, Robb gently lifted Jon's chin until sapphire eyes locked onto dark brown. "Of course you will. I need you there."

Jon closed his eyes and hung his head. "Lady Stark has commanded Jory not to let me step foot in the godswood. She's also made it clear that I should make myself scarce during the feast as well." Jon's voice was barely louder than a whisper, yet each word echoed in Robb's ears.

"Fuck her. It's my wedding. I want you by my side so-" Robb choked on his words. He swallowed the tears that were trying to surface. "I want you there, so I can pretend it's you I'm marrying," he confessed.

Jon's head snapped up at Robb's confession. He cradled Robb's face and covered it with kisses. "You've already given me your true vows. I have no desire to listen to you recite false ones to the Rose of Highgarden." Jon brushed his lips against Robb's.

Robb's breath hitched. "The vows we made to one another are the only ones that matter," he confirmed. 

Robb's heart beat triumphantly at the truth in his conviction. He could feel the vows he made to Jon etch into his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry I left for so long. Life has kicked my ass for the past six months. I literally moved across an ocean and am starting over. 
> 
> I apologize for not adding more to the chapter, but this is the complete update I wrote in August.
> 
> Mahalo nui loa for your concern and continued support. I'm in a good place now.


	10. Similar (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ghost were similar, just as Loras and Robb were similar.

Chapter 10 - Similar (Jon)

Jon held Ghost close as he cried. The little direwolf pup was the only being that gave him comfort. It had been a week since Jon found the runt in the snow. Having Ghost meant that Jon was just as much of a Stark as his true born siblings - six direwolf pups for six Stark children. Jon remembered Robb's pride and relief when Ghost called out to him. Ghost reminded Jon of himself - quiet, different from his siblings, and often left behind. It gave Jon joy to find another being that knew exactly what it felt like to be an outcast. Ghost understood him in a way Robb never would. Robb had been loved and fawned over from the moment he was born. He had never been denied anything. Jon loved Robb above all else, but his love did not blind him to the inequality between their statuses. Robb would forever be the golden boy while Jon would always be the bastard. As much as Robb tried to empathize with Jon, he would never know the constant feeling of rejection and wrongness. Ghost knew what it was like, which is why Jon turned to the direwolf for comfort.

"I don't know how much more I can bear, Ghost. It feels as if my soul is shattered. I've never felt pain like this before," Jon confessed. The direwolf raised his head to look at Jon. His eyes were filled with warmth and seemed to say, "I'm sorry, my friend. I know it feels unending, but this pain shall pass."

Jon gave Ghost a watery smile. "I know I'll get over it, but I'm not sure I'll ever be whole again." Ghost shook his head and bumped his nose against Jon's. Jon let out a small laugh. "Thank you, my friend."

A knock at the door pulled Jon from his melancholy. He set Ghost on his bed and wiped the tears from his eyes before answering the door. Jon gasped as he opened the door to the unexpected visitor. Loras Tyrell stood regal and resplendent dressed in green velvet trimmed with gold.

"Hello, Jon. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just wanted to make sure you had a proper meal." Loras revealed a plate brimming with food from behind his back. A jug of wine and two cups were placed at his feet.

"Oh, Loras. You are too kind, but I'm afraid I don't have an appetite. Please don't fret over me. Go and enjoy the festivities."

"Nonsense, Jon. I was bored out of my mind at the feast and craving your company. If you're not hungry, then perhaps you will share a drink with me?" Loras flashed Jon his most winsome smile. Jon could not stop himself from returning the smile. There was something about Loras that made Jon feel light-hearted and warm. Jon opened his door wide and beckoned Loras to enter.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure, Loras. Come in." Jon grabbed the wine and cups from off the floor.

Loras appeared entirely too pleased with himself as he walked into Jon's bedchamber. Jon laughed as he watched Loras. He reminds me of Robb, Jon thought to himself.

"I find it hard to believe that your sister's wedding feast was boring, Loras. Surely, every young maiden threw themselves at you, including Sansa." Jon commented as he poured them wine.

Loras chuckled, "Garlan was livid when your sister danced with me after refusing his offer. I suppose I had a bit of fun, but we both know I'm not interested in maidens." He winked at Jon as he lifted a cup to his lips.

Jon snorted before taking a sip from his own cup. "I'm not interested in maidens myself, but it must be nice to have a fan club. I don't think I've ever danced at a feast."

The cheeky grin disappeared from Loras' face. "I'm sorry, Jon. I didn't mean to offend you. I think it's despicable that Lady Catelyn banned you from attending both the ceremony and the feast." He placed a hand on Jon's shoulder and squeezed.

Jon took Loras' hand and returned the sentiment. "I'm used to being a bastard, so there's no offense to be taken."

"It's not right, Jon. You're the best man I know. Things will be different in Highgarden for you. I will make sure of it," Loras promised. He looked at Jon with great affection and hope. It was the same look from the day he kissed Jon in the stables.

Jon felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. It would be so easy to fall in love with Loras. He was so similar to Robb. For a moment, Jon imagined what it would be like to love Loras. They could win battles by day and lay next to each other at night. It was a beautiful and glorious fantasy, but Jon knew he could not love Loras the way he loved Robb. He belonged to Robb. No matter how much Jon ached for the love Loras could give him, he could never break his vow to Robb. So, Jon buried the fantasy and stifled the butterflies.

"Thank you, Loras. I look forward to the future. Now, tell me about my brother's wedding while I eat." Loras gave Jon the beaming smile that reminded him of Robb before recounting the day's events.

Each detail fractured a piece of his soul, but Jon smiled through the pain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"... and then Arya flung a spoonful of gravy at Sansa, which of course ruined the silk of the dress. You should have seen Sansa's face, Jon. Not even roses bloom that shade of red!" Loras roared with laughter and Jon joined in.

Jon was beginning to feel drunk from the wine. Loras had been successful in relieving his pain. He wanted one more comfort before drifting to sleep. The wine made him reckless and bold. "Loras, will you hold me? I want to fall asleep in someone's arms." Jon yawned to emphasize how drowsy he was.

"Of course, Jon." Loras stretched out on the bed and opened his arms so Jon could snuggle against his chest.

Jon fell asleep within a few minutes. He felt safe and content in Loras' arms. So similar to how he felt sleeping next to Robb.

All too soon, Jon woke up to the sound of his door slamming. Suddenly, Jon felt Loras be ripped away from him and fall off the bed. Still groggy from sleep and wine, Jon struggled to process what was happening.

"Loras, what -" a hand clamped around his throat and cut off his air. Jon looked up into the face of the person pinning him down. Panic surged through Jon as he stared into Robb's blazing sapphire eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Robb seethed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, my lovely readers! Thank you so much for your support. I'm so happy that you guys are sticking it out with me. I'm very touched by your concern. I'm doing okay. You are all so wonderful! I would just like to give an extra shout out to those of you who take the time to comment. I really appreciate the feedback. YOU make me want to write. Take care and I wish nothing but the best for every single person who reads my writing!


End file.
